T3 mutant fights demons in his mind
by XxWatchxMexDiexX
Summary: My mutant chracter T3 incounters demons entering his secret mirror portal to his mind and he needs to get them out before its too late.
1. The Battle Begins

**Aiden Fighting Demons in his mind **

Aiden James was sitting at home in his dark room full of weird object and dark crystals. He was meditating trying to get his mind of his girlfriend on Jupiter and the fight that they had earlier when in the middle of his deep trance in meditation his portale to his mind opened mysteriously.

After that he began to throw wild ranges at everyone he met even at the school the kids were beging to notice his behavior they were all scared.

Mean while the teachers at the school began to give meeting and decided that somone should go talk to him so obviously Profesor Xavier valeteered and he was off to Aiden room in the basement.Well he was getting closer to his room he heard screams of agony as if sombody was actacking him he quickly ran towards the door and sprang it open ready for anything when he saw Aiden quvering over his bed sweating.

"Aiden my dear boy whats wrong?" said Xavier quckily grabing him up.He notice that he was as cold as ice and he stood there stiff holding his hands up to his temple as if a fierce mindgran was happening. He gave another scream in pain, his eyes glowing white like when he used his telekinetic poweres."AIDEN WHATS WRONG?" shouted Xavier using his powers to try to see what wrong in Aidens mind but obviously Aiden was much too powerful. "They won't leave" said Aiden finally calming down and sitting on his bed facing the Professor.

"Who won't leave?" said Xavier sitting on the bed beside him as Aiden put his hand on his face. "When I was meditating the other night, somthing got in" said Aiden squiting as the pain seered again. "What got in?" said Xavier now looking more concerned and worried. "...somthing I don't know what or who but I have to stop it...its destoying everything, I have to go to my mind and stop what ever it is" said Aiden standing up and looking toward a ceiling to ground narrow mirror in the wall with a black crystal arched with thorns.

"NO you must not. Remember what happened last time you entered your min-?" I have too, somthing bad can happen" said Aiden inturrupting the professor.He walked toward the mirror placing the palm of his hand toward the mirror and his eyes glowed white again and the crystal above the shined white to and eliminating the frame of the mirror.

The mirror then became as liquid silver and wavy as the ocean. Aiden then turned toward the Professor. "If I don't come back you know what to do". He then threw a razor sharp dagger, with the same crystal as the mirror at the top, and weird language that the Professor never seen on the silver blade.

He then turned into a black bird with white eyes and soared through the mirror as it quickly turned back to normal.

(You may have notice that the professor can walk in my story)

The Professot looked at the shining dagger in his hand and stared back at the mirror whispering "God speed Aiden" He then slipped the dagger into his pocket and walked out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

When T3 went through the portal mirror his body became ice cold and his senses were slightly block. He finally step through into the path of consciousness and sensing any presence of life he eyes quickly glowing white and alert.

The atmosphere of T3's mind was quite dark and almost abstract. The lining of it seemed as though it kept going throughout the vastness of space. The ground covered with jaw dropping high cliffs and weird animals filled the sky with bat like wings. He saw above what looked like an arch way but in it was a vast vortex oh swirling white and black liquid and knowing his mind Aiden knew that it was the gate way to the Mind Room where all the decisions were mad for the host mutant.

He glanced toward the gate and hurried along the path toward it. Half way up he started being attacked by those flying animals but every time they plunge toward Aiden they would knock into his telekinetic shield that he naturally had.

He got toward the gate and notice that there was no guard there? "Where could he be?" he thought as he looked back down the dark path way and saw and black robed figure standing there with the hood on and evil red eyes piecing fear throughout Aidens body.

"I though you would never come Aiden?" said the figures voice levitating into the air.

"He didn't use my mutant name" Aiden thought as he stood there puzzled at the figure in the air. "How does he know my name? usually enemies never know?" he thought again now realizing he was lost in thought and focuses his attention on the evil figure.

"Who are what are you doing here?" shouted T3 his eyes glowing white and a telekinetic energy ball forming in his right hand getting ready to fight.

"No no no need to get angry Aiden, Were just having a friendly convocation eh?" said the dark hooded figure now mocking him.

Aiden threw the energy ball at the figure but before it could even get near him it hit an invisible shield just as when something attacked T3.

"WHAHAHAH" laughed the hooded figure "Well if you insist on doing it the hard way T3, I guess there still time in the day for me to kill you! HAHAH" the figured mocked at Aiden and then finally taking off the hood to reveal one of the most powerful Mutants (a level 7 though)in the World "Ofthenia" she had the powerful to create illutions and seismic booms0 but she can't get thought T3 because of how powerful he is. She then dropped back down to the ground.

"Offthenia? What is it that you have against me? I never harmed you in any WAY!" yelled Aiden and now levitating off the ground. His eyes glowing white.

"Oh I beg to differ Aiden, You see with you being a supreme being on the good side we people that differ on your ways of life, we want to make sure your gone for good" said Offthenia and slapped her hands together in a kind of air earthquake. The waves of power were visible but they just bounced off T3 shield.

"I'm afraid today's the day that you will die" said Aiden gaining in speed flying toward Offthenia sending balls of energy toward her.

Debris was flying everywhere to air was filled with smoke and the faint sight of two mutants flying at super sonic speed. There were white energy balls exploding into mushroom shaped explosions. Aiden could barley see where Offthenia was he shot energy balls everywhere at the sight of movement but he thought logically and stopped in the air.

The smoke cleared but there was no sign of Offthenia anywhere. He looked right and left up and down but she was no where to be seen. "Where could she have gone" he thought.

He looked around again but then double took at something that caught his eye.

In a rumble of rock and debris there was rustling and then for behold it stood Offthenia her eyes glowing red with rage. She then stood up and took off from the ground speeding off toward T3 but with a swish of the hand Aiden used his telekinetic power to slam her against a wall and cracking her invisible shield.

He now knew that the shield was artificial "…..somebody's working with her" thought Aiden and then lowered himself to the ground and examines her lifeless body on the ground.

But when he thought he succeeded she rose again with a look of evil in her eyes. Huffing and puffing heavily she had a great deep cuts on her face and her long black hair was now grey because of the smoke and the debris in the atmosphere. She got up her eyes burning red and her teeth grinding. She gave out a loud yell and rose above the ground.

"WHY CAN"T YOU JUST DIE!"Said roared at the top of lungs and then clapping her hands together to say a huge surge of seismic energy which of course bounced off of Aidens shield.

She then let our another angry roar and started to fly straight for T3 and slamming her hands together sending the rocky trail into nothing and it plummeted to the unknown below. Aiden leaped as she again crashed in the rocks but getting up more quickly to zoomed toward him again.

This time he was ready for her when she got at a certain distance he would strike and he will not miss.

She was coming toward him with great speed "Alittle closer,alittle one…" he thought as he waited for her to get alittle closer. "NOW!" he shouted and with his powers he grabbed her and she stood there in mid-air paralyzed.

"I WILL GET YOU T3! LET ME GO!" she shouted at him as he speeded toward her but not to close .

He began throwing huge energy balls draining all his power into them. He threw them over and over again at Offthenia until what was left of her shield started melting off as acid and buring what was left of the rock trail below.

When the shield was finally no more he then got face to face with her and asking her firmly but calm "Who eles is working with you, Offthenia?" "I WILL NEVER TELL-OW OW OW! ALRIGHT ILL TALK" she quickly broke off as Aiden used his powers to bend her body in a way that its not supposed to bend.

"Ok ok I'll talk" she said as the pain quickly gave out. "Ok there are more mutant Demons throughout your mind you must battle and defeat all of them in time before they complete taking over and destroying your mind" she said pausing and looking at Aiden smiling. "But the demons will more or less take you down easily and ugh" she stop talking when T3 but a shinning, white glowing rope binding her all over her body and then sealing the top with a crystal (the same as the mirror) and he then teleported her to the mutant hospital were they have a cure to get rid of her powers.

He now looked at the arched gate way and landed on the ground making his way to the gate to defeat the next mutant…what will become of T3?


End file.
